1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to communication technologies, and in particular, to providing quality of service remedies for packet based services.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent advances in communication technologies have made possible the widespread use of packet based services. For example, Voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP) service has become very popular. One problem with VOIP service is that the quality of service delivered to end users is often times unreliable or poor. End users frequently experience garbled conversations due to delay, packet loss, and jitter.
VOIP service can be provided in various ways. Peer to peer VOIP service requires specialized software at each end point of a call. Call traffic is exchanged between the end points over a single or multiple interconnected networks, such as the Internet. One advantage to peer to peer VOIP is that it is very flexible—an end point can be established anywhere a user has Internet access. A draw back is that there are not centralized control mechanisms in place for providing call control. As a result, peer to peer VOIP calling is notorious for quality of service problems. Skype is an example of a peer to peer VOIP service.
Carrier grade VOIP services are usually provided on a larger scale than peer to peer VOIP service and typically include more robust call control mechanisms. For example; a carrier grade VOIP network typically includes a soft switch or other equipment for providing centralized call control. In addition, most carrier grade VOIP networks include gateways for interfacing calls to other networks such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN). The quality of service of carrier grade VOIP service is generally better than that of peer to peer VOIP service, but still does not reach the high levels customarily associated with plain old telephone service (POTS).
One problem facing VOIP service providers with respect to quality of service, whether under the peer to peer model or the carrier grade model, is that most VOIP service is provided across multiple networks, not all of which are controlled by any one particular service provider. For example, many service providers own and operate their own core service network. End users are often times linked to the core network by an intermediate access network, such as a multiple service cable network. Unfortunately, service providers typically have no control over or access to access networks, and are therefore unable to provide or enforce high quality of service. In the case of peer to peer VOIP service, the service provider might not own or operate any network at all, thereby increasing the likelihood that end users will encounter quality of service problems.
Some quality of service solutions have been provided in the prior art. The real time control protocol (RTCP) allows end devices to exchange information on the quality of service of a particular session. For example, RTCP messages might include packet loss, jitter, and delay statistics.
While many prior art solutions help to improve the overall quality of service sessions, many VOIP service providers remain without effective quality of service feedback and assurance capabilities. For example, end users are typically unaware of the causes of low quality of service. As a result, end users become dissatisfied with their service provider, even though the cause of the low quality of service may have been the responsibility of an access provider, such as multiple service cable network operators. In another example, service providers are often times unable to remedy low quality of service in a timely or relevant manner, thereby further exacerbating the dissatisfaction of end users.